


Bedknobs and Broomsticks

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jun. 29th, 2006</p><p>Summary: Written for dw100 Challenge #118: Cartoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedknobs and Broomsticks

“Bedknobs and Broomsticks?” Rose jumped in her chair as the Doctor leaned over her shoulder, peering curiously at the protagonists cavorting in an animated ocean. “What brought that on?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Look, it’s not my fault we’re stuck at the bottom of this lovely little ocean. I hadn’t planned on outside interference.”

“ _I_  didn’t touch the dammed button,” Jack retorted from behind the heap of machinery he was tinkering with. “This time, anyway.”

“Well you weren’t  _helping_  either.”

Rose grinned and went back to her movie, leaving the boys to bicker about whose fault it wasn’t. This time.


End file.
